


On The Bright Side, I’m Now the Boyfriend Of A Sex God

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, Made in the A.M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bright Side, I’m Now the Boyfriend Of A Sex God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



If they got caught fooling around at the office they would both be fired, but that is half the fun of getting naughty at work. 

Jude wanted it bad—sitting on Zero’s lap and rutting his hips and moaning and trying to entice the man to give him a hard fucking. It wasn’t as if they had a lot of time. While most people were out to lunch, one of his co-workers could come back early and catch them. 

Zero doesn’t care. He knows how hard up Jude is. “You want it so damn bad, don’t you baby?” His voice was low and husky, yet lighthearted, and he smacked Jude’s ass with a playful swat, chuckling when his boy moaned with a needy little whimper.

“Please, fuck me, please, please…” Jude begged in earnest and rocked his hips to and fro, and the sensation of Zero’s thickness throbbing through his jeans was only arousing him even more. 

He is close to blowing his load in his jeans like a horny teenager, and by the grace of his lover, and with a quick prep, Zero’s thick cock spreads him wide open and sends his body into a frenzy of pleasure. As much as Zero would love to move slowly, taking his time to sink his cock within the wet heat of his lover, they don’t have time. The lunch break is almost up and soon the office will be occupied. 

It’s quick and a bit rough, they come together in firelight of passion. The clean up quickly and Zero steals one last kiss from his lover before he is out the door, leaving Jude breathless with kiss bitten lips and rosy-pink cheeks. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/701409.html?thread=92592865#/t92592865)


End file.
